Life in the Surface
by TheGhostlyRobot
Summary: After the Barrier's been broken, Frisk and their new monster friends is now at the surface to have a better life and humans aren't to happy about that anyways... So join our determined Frisk, lazy and pun making Sans, beloved Papyrus, goat mom Toriel, the crazy ex husband Asgore, anime loving scientist Alphys, and crazy chef Undyne as they experience the surface. Mute!Frisk btw
1. First Impressions

**A/N:This takes place after Undertale so R &R guys :D**

Papyrus was running around like a idiot to see humans in the park and his friends were behind him

"ATTENTION HUMANS! AS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WISHES YOU GREET YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!"said Papyrus as everyone in the park sees him and screams

"AAAAAAAAAAH! A MONSTER!"yelled the lady

"CALL THE COPS SOMEONE!"yelled the man

"Calm down people! This is just a big misunderstanding"said Sans

"They have the girl that they want to kill her alive!"said the boy as he points at Frisk

"Excuse me but Frisk prefers you to use they/them pronouns"said Toriel

"Yeah we don't want to kill the kid!"said Undyne

Then the cops and military arrived as they get out guns and points it at the monsters

"Put your hands up in the air where I can see them!"said the cop as the monsters puts their hands up

"The child must be protected and be away from you monsters"said the soldier

"W-We didn't do anything thing to h-harm Frisk s-sir..."said Alphys

"I don't want to hear it the child now walk to us and be in better care"said the cop

"It's okay little one, we're going to be okay"said Toriel to Frisk and Frisk didn't want to leave their new monster friends

'I don't want to leave you and the others I want to be with you guys!' smiled Frisk as they hugged Toriel

"We'll be okay, we just gotta work things out"said Sans as he ruffles Frisk's hair and Frisk looks down

'Okay, I trust you' They walked away from their monster friends and to the police

"We've been looking all over for you, do you know how dangerous it is to go off like that?"asked the cop to Frisk as they was silent the whole time

"Well, let's get her to the orphanage then"said another cop and Frisk flinched when the cop misgender Frisk

"You won't be scared anymore as long you stick with humans like us"He smiled as Frisk looked down with sadness

They took them to the orphanage where kids their age is at goofing around and Frisk didn't want to be in the orphanage since everybody hated them

"See, I'm sure kids like you will be happy once the monsters are gone"said the soldier leader as he takes her to the front desk where the lady is at"Excuse me miss but I found Frisk"

"Great, I'm sure she can-" Miss Poison or, whatever her name was, was interrupted by Undyne kicking down the door.

"HEY YOU PUNKS BETTER STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING CUZ I GOT SPEARS!" Undyne yelled as she made a spear and Sans' eye flashed blue.

"Uhh... Y-yeah! Stop w-what you're d-doing!" Alphys stuttered

"Or your gonna have a bad time"said Sans

"This is why Frisk must be away from you monsters since your a bad example to her and she needs to be with humans"said Miss Poison

"Excuse me, we already sorted things out so now he can let us live in peace to have our dreams to come true"said Asgore

"Yes, so I want to adopt Frisk please"said Toriel as Frisk smiled

"But but but-"said Miss Poison

"No buts, we're living in the surface and like it or not we're gonna adopt the kid"said Sans as he snaps his fingers to make gaster blasters appear and Undyne pointed her spear at Miss Poison

"Fine..."She went to get the adoption papers for Frisk

"YAY! FRISK IS GOING TO BE WITH US!"said Papyrus as he smiled big and hugged Frisk

'Where are we going to stay at?'signed Frisk

"Well we're gonna be staying in a house that's few minutes away from the city and other monsters might do the same as well"said Toriel

'Awesome'

After Toriel signed the adoption papers, they went to the underground to tell their friends that monsters can live in the surface so everybody pack their things to move in the surface. Eventually every monster was happy that they was at the surface and humans was still wasn't pleased at all but it's only the beginning

~To be continued~


	2. New Home

~Frisk's POV~

I was so happy I was living with the monsters! It was a dream come true! But I'm sure things will go great with the others

"HELLO FRISK ARE YOU EXCITED THAT WE'RE LIVING TOGETHER?"asked Papyrus

'Yeah I can't wait for all the adventures we'll have!'I signed as I smiled

"Y-Y-Yeah and more anime I c-can watch!"said Alphys

"Let's just be patient my friends and child. Humans still don't trust us and being with Frisk either but we can still make them trust us to prove we come in peace"said Toriel

"I agree"said Asgore

"Okay but if anyone messes with us or Frisk..."said Undyne as she summons a spear"They'll get it"

"And have a bad time"said Sans as his eye glowed blue

~Few minutes later~

We was at the grocery store to buy food for us to eat as we go I see humans gossiping about monsters shouldn't be here and kids gave me disgusted looks. I looked down at the ground

"Don't let them get to you kid, their just trying to get under our skins"said Sans as he pats my back

"YEAH EVENTUALLY THEY'LL BECOME OUR FRIENDS!"shouted Papyrus

'O-Okay'I sighed and smiled a little

"Once we get home I'll make my famous butterscotch cinnamon pie for everyone"said Toriel. I love it when I taste that delicious pie! It's so good!

"Indeed, we should look for jobs sometime"said Asgore as I smiled

"OOH CAN WE GET THIS?"asked Papyrus as he shows Toriel with marshmallows and Toriel giggled

"Sure"said Toriel as she smiles

"WOWIE! THIS STORE HAS EVERYTHING!"

'Papyrus I want to show you something!'I signed as I took him to the pasta section and everybody followed

"THIS... IS... TOO BEAUTIFUL..."Papyrus cries

"Umm... Pap, you okay?"asked Sans as he had a confused look on his face

"IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE!"Papyrus squealed like a fangirl as he grabs all the pasta stuff and puts them in the cart

"More cooking lessons for me!"said Undyne with a smirk

"Well we should pay for this stuff now"said Toriel

We paid as we go home to put up the groceries well Sans nap like always

"Sans a LITTLE help please!"yelled Undyne as she had a lot of groceries with her

"Can't too tired"said Sans while he snores loudly

"Sans please help with the groceries"said Toriel as Sans wakes up and yawns

"Okay"He uses his magic to make all the groceries appear and puts them up where they belong

'Cool!'I smiled as I clapped my hands

"You could've done that a few minutes ago..."said Undyne as she grumbled stuff

"C-Calm down Undyne... Just be glad we got the job done"said Alphys

"YEAH THINK OF MY SPAGHETTI!"said Papyrus which made me giggle

"Well I guess you guys are right, Papyrus let's start cooking!"

"YAY!"They ran to the kitchen and starts cooking. Well Undyne style but hey what can we do about it

"Careful you two I don't want to clean up the kitchen"said Toriel

"WE WON'T LADY ASGORE!"

"This should be interesting..."said Sans as he drinks the bottle of ketchup

"Mhm"agreed Asgore

~Few minutes later~

We ate spaghetti for dinner and had butterscotch cinnamon pie for dessert. It was so good! Eventually I watched anime with Asgore, Alphys, and Undyne and it was fun until I got sleepy and Toriel my mom put me to my bed. After that I fell asleep, I dreamed about all the fun I'll have with my monster friends!

~To be continued~


	3. First Day of School

Frisk was asleep as they smiled in their sleep. It was the first day of school and Frisk was very excited

~Timeskip to morning~

"My child, please wake up, it's time for school!"said Toriel as she shakes Frisk to wake up

'Five more minutes Mom...'signed Frisk

"I guess I have to eat all of the butterscotch pie all by myself"Frisk wakes up and hugs Toriel

'No! I'm awake see!'Toriel giggled as she ruffled Frisk's hair

"Get ready for school then"Toriel walks out as Frisk got ready for their first day of school

'I hope everybody likes me...'Frisk sighed and walked downstairs to eat breakfast

"GOOD MORNING HUMAN, I HOPE YOU SLEEP WELL!"said Papyrus as he hugged Frisk and Frisk giggled

"Well I hope you have fun at your first day of school nerd"said Undyne as she smirked and gives Frisk their lunch box

'Okay Undyne!'signed Frisk as they ate the butterscotch pie and grabbed their book bag

"Come on kid me and Pap will take you to school"said Sans

'Yay!'Frisk smiled

Frisk, Papyrus, and Sans goes to Papyrus's red car and Papyrus starts driving

~Few minutes later~

They arrived at school, Frisk gave Sans and Papyrus hugs and said goodbye to them as Frisk ran to school and looked around to see monsters talking to each other. Frisk waved at the monsters since they know every monster and the monsters waved back at Frisk. Humans is still uncomfortable around monsters especially Frisk

"Hey Frisk!"said Monster Kid as he runs to Frisk and smiled at them

'Hi Monster Kid!'signed Frisk as they smiled back

"Are you going to this school too? That's awesome! I hope we'll be in the same classes!"

'Me too!'The bell ringed

"Already? Well I'll see you later!"Monster Kid ran off to class

'Bye' Frisk was about to walk to class but was stopped by few kids their age

"Hey look it's that freak who freed the monsters!"said a boy

"No wonder they have any friends here!"said a girl as the kids laughed

'Stop talking!'signed Frisk

"What was that Frisk we can't hear you"teased another boy as he pushed Frisk onto the ground and tears appeared in Frisk's closed eyes

"Aww she's crying! How pathetic!"said the first boy

"Come on let's ditch this girl before anyone else sees us!"said another girl as the kids ran away

'What's wrong with me...'signed Frisk as they looked down and walk to class sadly

When they went to class they see kids goofing off and talking to each other. Frisk looked to see a empty desk and sat in that desk as they waited for the teacher to come on they decided to draw for a while. They get their sketchbook and draw but they was good at drawing for their age

"Class settle down now!"said a woman named Linda that had blonde hair as she has make up on and ugly clothes on with too much jewelry. Everybody settled down and Frisk put away their sketchbook"Now we have a new student that'll be joining us, why don't you introduce yourself"

Frisk got off of their seat and walked to the front of the class and smiled

'Hi I'm Frisk Dreemurr and I-'signed Frisk but was cut off by Linda

"Frisk, use your words young lady!"yelled Linda

But Frisk can't talk very well and they only communicate with sign language. Monster kid's the only one that understood them in this school along with other monsters

'B-But I can't speak well and-'signed Frisk as Linda RUDELY interrupted them

"Frisk! Quiet hands!"yelled Linda as she gritted her teeth

Only squeaks and whimpers came out of Frisk's mouth instead of words. That didn't turn out great for them...

"Use. Words. Frisk..."said Linda

"Frisk can't talk they only sign to communicate"said Monster Kid

"QUIET!"Everybody flinched at Linda's yelling and Frisk looked like she was going to cry any minute now. Linda looked at Frisk in the eye"Use your words... Or the office"

Frisk said nothing as they started to whimper and few seconds later they bursts out crying. Linda had enough of this

"THAT'S IT! GO TO THE OFFICE AT LUNCH!"shouted Linda as Frisk cried more and ran away to hide at the bathroom

"That's not nice! You shouldn't be hard of them!"said Monster Kid

"She was a distraction to the class anyways and now back to learning"Linda started teaching and monsters hate her of what she did to Frisk

~With Frisk~

Frisk was hiding their face in their knees as they was crying their eyes out. They didn't deserve to be treated like this at all. First the bullies and now Linda

'I just want to be liked in the school but people treated me badly...'signed Frisk

~Timeskip to Lunch~

Frisk was at the office with Linda, Linda looked like she's not impressed with Frisk's behavior. Linda gave Frisk a fake smile which is a bad sign and Frisk was still upset about today...

"Now Frisk are you today?"asked Linda as Frisk remained silent and looked at the ground with sadness"Frisk... Look at me when I'm talking"

'No...'signed Frisk

"Excuse me?"Linda gritted her teeth and slammed the desk as Frisk looked up and sighed"Look I don't care about your pathetic monster family and what they do for a living. But you need to stop signing and start talking like everybody else does"

'But I can't talk. I'm mute!'Linda grabbed Frisk's hands tightly

"Quiet hands Frisk..."Frisk tried to get out of Linda's grip but they failed and started to cry"You should be ashamed for making yourself like this..."

Linda unleases Frisk's hands and crosses her arms waiting for Frisk to respond but the only response that Linda get is sounds of crying from Frisk this continued after lunch and it was recess. Frisk was released from the office and went outside where Monster Kid is waiting for Frisk as they wiped away their tears

"Hey Frisk, I'm sorry about you dealing with that witch at lunch"said Monster Kid

'It's okay Kid... I just don't feel like no one wants to be my friend'signed Frisk as they looked around to see everybody playing with each other

"Don't worry they'll come around, just trust me. Let's play Frisk to make you feel better!"

'Okay'Frisk smiled a little

Monster and Frisk started to play tag which was pretty fun for them and it filled Frisk with DETERMINATION...

~After Recess~

Frisk was walking to their next class until a group of kids that they saw earlier and they tried to escape but it was too late for that... A boy grabbed Frisk and started to push them into the ground as the others started to kick Frisk. Then a girl grabbed Frisk to dunk their head in the toilet and Frisk was screaming to get out to avoid being drowned in the toilet as a boy punched Frisk in the eye which was very painful...

"She's more uglier than before!"said the girl as her friends started to laugh at Frisk and Frisk cried

Poor Frisk, they want MERCY not FIGHT...

~After School~

Frisk was waiting for Papyrus and Sans to pick them up, but they didn't want to tell them what happened at school. After a while Papyrus and Sans arrived and Frisk got in the car as Papyrus starts to drive

"So kid how was school"asked Sans

'It was okay'signed Frisk as they looked down with sadness

"Frisk, you can tell us anything"

"YES! NO MATTER WHAT DEAR FRISK WE'RE HERE FOR YOU!"said Papyrus

'I'll tell you guys when we get home...'signed Frisk

When they get home, Toriel was outside since she was waiting for Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk to get home. They got out of the car to go into the house to see Asgore, Undyne, and Alphys watching anime and Sans uses his magic to turn off the anime that was getting to a good part

"Hey it was getting to a good part!"yelled Undyne as she glares at Sans

"This is more important than anime"said Sans

"So nerd, how was school?"

'Horrible kids was being so mean to me and bullied me that after recess they dunked my head in the toilet. The teacher didn't like me signing with my hands and she forced me to speak and quiet hands. And it was a bad day'signed Frisk as they burst out crying as Toriel comforts them and Sans was furious at this along with Undyne

"POOR FRISK! I RECOMMEND WE SHOULD CHEER THEM UP"said Papyrus

"They like to bully Frisk eh... I'M GONNA USE MY FREAKING SPEAR ON THEM!"yelled Undyne

"And give them a bad time"said Sans

'Please you two don't try to get in trouble'signed Frisk

"Not like that just in a nice and 'gentle' way"said Sans

"Sans, let us try to find a way to fix this"said Toriel

"Anything for you Tori"Sans shrugged

"I'm gonna call the school about this problem"She gets the phone and dials the number

'Did I do the right thing...'signed Frisk as they sniffed

"Of couse, you did we're not mad or anything just upset of seeing you sad"said Asgore

"B-B-Besides you can t-t-tell us anything if somethings bothering you"stuttered Alphys

'Thanks guys'signed Frisk as they smiled and wiped away their tears

"No problem kid"said Sans as he ruffled their hair

~To be continued~


End file.
